Rio 2 : Spix Macaw's appearance!
by Narintor49
Summary: After the plane accident, Blu and Jewel were become mate. A month later, they're got a news that Tulio was find another Spix Macaw out there and probably there were a thousands of them that we don't know where they're. Will they be revealed the secret of Spix Macaw. Rate M for the twist, violence and a sort of the danger.
1. Nightmare or Vision? Part 1

**RIO 2**

**8/2/2013(update story)**

**My first fancfic... Hope you guys like it as I updated it, maybe there grammar is more corect than the old post.**

_At Rio de Janeiro, the sun just started to rise. Blu woke up and breathing the fresh air. He was looking to his beautiful wife. Jewel was a beautiful as an angel and I so lucky that I was mating with her... Blu thought. Later, Jewel woke up next to him and looked at her husband. Blu and Jewel was looking at each other "Ah …. Shall I go out searching our breakfast?" Blu ask. "Sure, with pleasure." Jewel replied._

_When Blu was flying searching everywhere for some mangoes and suddenly he were spotted the few of marmosets gathered and talking something. When Blu found some nice mangoes, suddenly the marmosets attacked him. "Hey, what the heck are you doing, stupid marmosets?" Blu squawked angrily._

_"Mauro, is that you? Oh, not again! What do you want?" Blu asked. "I just was being sent." Mauro replied. "So, who send you?" Blu asked again. "Ren." "Whose and what he want from me?" replied Blu. "He was a novice at this jungle, and he make a proposal to help him for sake and intellectual. "So why he wants me, kid?" Blu frowned._

_"Be smart kid, he wants to allied you." Mauro said. "Why he want to allied me? There's a lot of them could be his ally." Blu moaned. "**Because were the same species don't you?**" some voice calling and the dark gathered around them. As Blu gulped again and again, some black figured appeared in front of him. As his appeared form the dark, he said "**I should have an ally to fight with the greatest enemy. It is hard for me to doing it alone as I could** **die!**""Hey, there alot of them in the jungle that can be youur ally!" "**You think they are our kind? Come on, you should**_ _**do the right thing as you must do it for creating the harmony and peace world...**" "you mean - us," Blu replied. "**Sort of, but think about my request,**" "**Let`s go….gang**" the monkey quickly gone nowhere as their header vanished from Blu`s sight._

_30 minutes later..._

_"Hey, what`s take too long, I am worried about you…."Jewel said to Blu when she saw him landed in the hollow with mangoes on his talon. "Uh….I got some mess with it because I found another macaw that looked like us…." "So, what`s wrong?" "He was wants to allied with me." Blu said nervously. "Wow...I'm sure that you're just daydreamed." Jewel said to calm her husband."No, it's real! The monkey attacked me when I searching our breakfast and their boss coming. Wearing a full of armor plate, with a dark essence around him...his like a kinda weird." Blu said seriously " Okay, you serious?" Jewel asked. " Of course I am!" Blu said seriously._

_"Just relax, take a deep breath and stay." Jewel want to comfort her huband. Blu do it as Jewel told to do so."now exhale" Jewel said. Blu release his breathe."Okay, you are comfort now...?" Jewel asked. "Yeah I'm feel comfy now... thanks my beautiful" Blu replied and give a quick kiss to Jewel. Its make Jewel in blushed. "If you feel okay...then lets eat together...I'm still starving." Jewel said and started eat her breakfast." With pleasure..." Blu replied and joined with his wife eating and enjoying his life._

_At some kind of strange place, some of purple figure are sitting at his throne just watching his magic orb that can turn into the vision..._

_...it was Drakath (bird version-if anyone readers know AQW, AQ, Dragon Fable...thats mean you know Drakath...in this story I only make it like a bird version)_

_"The Legendary Spix Macaw was there; Its mean only one thing. REN!" Drakath said with his appeared from purple shadow. "As you wish Ren...you force me to do this!" Drakath said and stand up. He was ready to gone to the future... "Amusing...I am the Leader of Chaoslord! Muaahahahhahhahaha!" suddenly the leader open the chaos rifter to get out his realm...chaos realm._

_to be continued..._

**Just a short chapter, I know. If anything is wrong just tell me, I will updated it and make it like a new story.**


	2. Nightmare or Vision? Part 2

**RIO 2**

**8/2/2013**

**Sorry, I'm late because I don't have any ideas for my chapter updating but this is only I can do...**

_Blu woke up and doing as usually. But recently Blu was earlier than usually. "Blu!" "What and why you do like that?" Blu asked. "Why are you so earlier today?" replied Jewel._

_"Ah, I just wake up early, why you were so shocked?" "You are not like this…." "I want to get some mangoes for us, may I?" Blu asked. "Sure, but quickly…I'm starving." Jewel replied." Just waited, beautiful...just waited..." blu replied that and flew and gone nowhere._

_Blu were flying over the forest and looking for some nice mangoes. Then he spotted some birds bleeded…. "Wait, Nico! Pedro ! Is that you?" Blu squawked loudly. Fortunately, they were seeing Blu flying over to them…. "Blu …. DON`T! It was a trap!" Nico groans with a terrible pain. "I`m coming!" Blu squawked again._

_Suddenly, Blu was strikes by Nigel. "Oh, not cool man, not cool!" Blu said as he wipe his mouth from his blood. "Maybe, you want to know what I`m doing here, right?" Nigel smile with evils horror. "I don`t want to know it….." Blu fly over him and tried to scratch with his talons. Nigel still smiled sarcastically._

_"Why it`s take too long?" Jewel still worried about it. Maybe he gets in trouble. 10 minutes later, Blu was not back. Maybe I should find him. Jewel flying out of their hollow._

_Blu`s P.O.V._

_When I want to reach near them for helped but someone strikes me on the back. I soared away and I were really shocked because it was Nigel._

_"Haha, you think you are strong now with your wing!" Nigel said and then laughs cruelly. "Hey, if you just want to take revenge on me, don`t involve them!" Blu squawked._

_"It`s not me….I don`t do it!" Nigel said._

_"If it`s not you, so…. Who did it?" Blu said with a full of question in his head._

_"**It`s was me...**" Ren fly to us._

_"What? Oh, is that you again!" Blu said when Ren looking at Linda and Tulio._

_"Why you hurts them! If not of them, I will never mating with Jewel!" Blu squawked angrily._

_Jewel P.O.V._

_"Blu, where are you!" Jewel said within worried about Blu._

_While I was tried searching Blu, I was bumped into Rafael and Eva._

_"Hey, Jewel…it`s nice to meet you!" Rafael said._

_"Nice to meet both of you!" I said, still worried._

_"Hey, why are you look like worried something….and where is Blu?" Eva asked with looking around Jewel._

_"I still searching him….do you saw him?" I asked them._

_They`re shakes their head._

_"Jewel…." "Yes, what is it?" I asked._

_"Can us searched him too?" they asked simultaneously._

_"Okay, sure," I said as I'm hoping that we will find him._

_"With pleasure..." they said in unison._

_Blu P.O.V._

_I was in the trouble. Nigel and Ren was complotted for their hatred and revenge. Nigel wants to get revenge on me and Ren, within his power to make a great destruction._

_When I`m getting tired, suddenly Jewel comes and strike Ren while Rafael and Eva strokes Nigel. Jewel was help me to stand up and then she hugged me._

_"I`m so worried about you." Jewel said happily when she found me._

_"I`m fine. But Nico and Pedro were not." I said sadly, looking to my friends that helped me and Jewel together. "Sorry to hear that..." Jewel said. "...never mind, beautiful..." I replied ._

_Jewel P.O.V._

_Thanks God! Now I know Blu was saved. But, I was shocked when I saw Nigel and our species, Spix Macaw. So what Blu said yesterday was true. It was Ren, the bird that he told to yesterday._

_"Nigel, why are you here? Don't you broke out of the plane?" I asked and remember the accidents that happen to all of us._

_"But I just waited and see...I'm was healed now by myself and I promises that I will take a revenged on you! ALL OF YOU!" He said and then laugh evilly._

_"**Nigel, Stop laughing!**" Ren said with a lot of madness._

_"Sort of" Nigel said with a sarcastic tone._

_"**Whos' boss? You or me?**" Ren asked._

_"Of course you!" Nigel replied._

_"**So do what you must!**" Ren replied._

_"So Blu, I want to take a revenge on you! Because of you, I were being laughed by the marmosets and sure that is make me so mad with you!" Nigel scream loudly..._

_"**Huh, Blu now your choice. If you don't want to be my allies, you'll beat by me and Nigel and if you want, you and Nigel will peace and unity together...**" Ren replied as I and my husband were confused what they're talking._

_"**Choose the choice; Be my allies! Be my allies! Or you'll die!**" Ren declared._

_At Rio de Janeiro..._

_some purple figure was getting out from some purple rift...it was Drakath. "**Ahh...I'm make a move to get you... REN! All the time that I wastes to find you is over as you are here! YOU ARE HERE! Muahahhahahah!**" Drakath laugh evilly and fly to the sky (author's note: as I said in chapter 1, Drakath was the main antagonist in AQW,right? Drakath was a merely a leader of Chaoslord. in this story, his appearance just a little. his characteristic in this story: he was hawk-kind wearing a purple armor with the chaos-eye at his chest, has four wings a pair of hawk wing and a pair of dragon wing have an Eleven Chaoslord;I don't know another so I just created my own character list of his chaoslord: Escherion, Discordia, Vath, Kitsune, Xan, Vodred, Frawd, Lionfang, Xin and Xang;the twin sister and the last not least is Kezeroth)_

_As Drakath laughing, the chaos rift open again, and some eleven chaoslord appeared. "**Good, we'll find the best place for ours' shelters, agreed?**" Drakath asked them. "**YESSS!**" they said in unison. So they're gone nowhere._

_To be continued..._

**I update it as you readers are no longer waiting for new chapter so I've keep updating!**


	3. Nghtmare or Vision? Part 3

**RIO 2**

**9/2/2013**

**Chapter 3 updated**

Blu and Jewel dream continue from 1st and 2nd chapter…

_Jewel, Blu, Rafael and Eva were ready to fight with Ren and Nigel. The realm around them become dark and shadows effectuate there will no light. _

_Blu P.O.V._

_I sure if I have a better strategy, I can fight alone I don`t want to see my wife getting hurt, but I haven`t a choice as I must allowed her to fight to._

She whisper to me,"_Blu, I have an idea! I want to strikes in front of him, while you strokes him at down." She was sure to win but I didn't. We couldn't win. But I can't say that so I replied "Okay," as we're prepared for a fight with Ren and Nigel._

_Battle just began. Unfortunately for Nigel, when Jewel was dashed on to him, he wants to do is evade; but fail. It because Jewel strokes on his back so he soared away. I was flying down and scratch him with my talons._

_While Nigel almost hit the land, he quickly flew back to the sky so I was fail to hit him hardly._

"_Nice try….." Nigel said with a sarcastic tone._

"_I don't know why you can fly quickly when almost hit the land?" Jewel asked._

"_You don't know, right….." "…Pretty bird…?" Nigel laughs._

"_Hey, you don't tried to make me angry….." I asked._

"…_and us!" birds shouted around of them._

_I, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Ren and Nigel were in shocked. "That's so many! How can we defeat them?" Nigel asked to Ren. "**Don`t worry…. I was a Leader of Shadowlord.**" "But they're too many…." Nigel replied._

"_Who bring all of you, huh?" I asked. "**It was me...**"some of purple figures appeared; wearing a purple armor, he was a weird guy as he brought his sword. "But who are you?" I asked again._

"**_I am one of Chaoslord! My name is Escherion!_**_" As he said that, the purple guy striking Nigel with his sword._

"_Oh. Hey Ren wanna some fight?" "**Bring it on!**" Ren replied. Blu and Ren flies toward to another and ready to charge. They're hit another and Blu tried to scratch him while Ren was tried to punch Blu._

"_**Hey, you know what?**" "What you mean it?" "**I mean this!**" Ren replied then punching a fist to Blu's chest. It`s make Blu was hard to breath. "Hey, if you like that, you may be like this!" Blu catch him with his talon and grab it. "**Such a loser, you like to make me laugh.**" "What you mean?" "**Because you call it a talent? You are just like a baby that was trying to say!**" Ren says evilly. "What the h…."_

_Suddenly Blu release Ren when Blu saw Nico and Pedro just want to get up but their visions become blur…_

Reality

(Now this chapter I just going to make a dialogue….)

Blu and Jewel: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Blu: that such a horrible nightmare….

Jewel: You get it too?

Blu: Yeah…. But what if it was real?

Jewel: Maybe…..

Blu: I think we must to say about this to Tulio…..

Jewel: Heh…. I just want to say that…..

Blu: But we must get breakfast first…..because I'm starving…

Jewel: Yeah me too…..

So Blu and Jewel were gone out from their hollow to get breakfast. Not far from their hollow, a bird came from the shade just saw them gone nowhere….

Unknown:**_ This is gonna be interesting for me! Haaaahahahhahaa!_**

As the bird say, his flies toward the sky and just gone nowhere….

Back to Blu and Jewel, they`re just finishes their mangoes…..

Blu: Ah…. Ok. Now let`s go to Tulio…

While in the travel to Tulio's aviary, they saw Rafael in the opposites, bringing 18 strawberries and 2 mangoes that placed at the big leaf on his talon.

Blu: Hey, Rafi…. Wanna help?

Rafael: Hey Blu, Jewel! Sure, why not?

Blu help him with the mangoes and Rafael with the strawberries….. They were flied onto Rafael's hollow….

Rafael: Hey, Kids….. I brought the breakfast…. Hello, anybody here?

Blu: Uh. Oh.

Rafael's kid: ATTACK!

Rafael`s kid flying toward to Blu and Jewel. They`re doing the same thing to another bird as they strike, tied, bite and jump to Blu and Jewel.

Unknown: **Hmmm. Amusing, this is the _Legend of Spix Macaw_? Please, maybe I got the wrong guy.**

As the bird stay in the shade, Blu, Jewel, Rafael`s kid and Rafael don`t feel someone watching nearby…. The bird flies away…..

Rafael: Hey kids don`t do that to your Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel….

Rafael`s kid: Daddy, Daddy!

Blu: Come on, they do that! Punishes them!

Jewel: It`s okay Blu, they`re just kids….

Blu: But…..

Jewel just quick kiss with Blu, making him understand what her mean.

Blu: Ok. Fine, just don`t make it again kids.

Rafael: Do you hear that, Blu?

Blu: Hear what, amigos?

Just near them, an evil cockatoo was looking at them and watching under the shady tree. He was smile then as say….

Nigel: I'll back and take a revenge on what you do to me, pretty bird!

As he say that he tried to flied but failed because he's recovery not completely yet. So he was almost falling down because he grabbed a branch.

Nigel: Pheww…

As he said that, suddenly the branch broke into two and Nigel fell down.

THUD!

Rafael: Do you hear that again?

Blu: This time I hear it.

Jewel: Me too. It's like something fall down.

Rafael: Mango?

Jewel: Strawberry?

Blu: a lot of mango?

Rafael and Jewel staring at him…and theyre laughing.

Blu: Why both of you were laughing?

Jewel: You always make someone happy, do you? That`s why I loves you.

Jewel pulls Blu onto cuddling and a long kiss.

Rafael's kid: Ewwwww….. Gross!

Nigel: _Pheww…. Almost close. Now, it's my chance to run…._

Nigel wake up and run away from them. After chatting, Blu and Jewel were going to Tulio's aviary.

While at the Tulio's aviary, someone come in to there and just talked to Tulio and Linda.

Unknown: Nice to meet you, err…. Tulio isn't?

Tulio: Yes…It's me. So what is it you coming?

Unknown: My name was Jose and I came from Moscow, Russia. I came here because you said that you found the last kind of Spix Macaw.

Tulio: Yeah. It's was true. Hey, don`t think to buy them of!

Jose: No. No. No. I came here because I want to give my pet to you; he was a Spix Macaw too.

Tulio and Linda's eye are wide open.

Tulio: Do you?

Jose: Yeah. His name was Jones. Just a little moment can't both of you wait? I'm just wanted to take my pet at hotel.

Linda and Tulio were looking to each other. Then they were nodded.

Linda: Sure.

Jose: Ok. I'll coming at 12 o' clock!

Tulio: Ok. Just make sure you have it with you!

Jose was leave but 10 minutes later Blu and Jewel came.

Tulio: Hey Blu, Jewel! You're coming!

Linda: Good to see you, my big brave boy!

Linda and Blu were makes a special handshake like as always.

Blu: Just great!

Blu squawked at her and then landed to her arm. Jewel was giggled when she looked at her husband.

Blu: Why you giggled?

Jewel: Nothing.

But Jewel's giggled became louder than before. Blu make a death glare to her. When she saw him was serious, then she stop giggled.

Tulio: I have some good news to both of you!

Blu then squawked at Linda, for some note and a pen. When Blu got it, Blu wrote on the note _-What is it?-_Then Blu give it to Tulio for him to read it.

Tulio: You'll have a friend!

Blu then wrote it_-What he/she kind?-_Blu gave it to Tulio again for him to read it again.

Tulio: He was a Spix Macaw too!

Blu wrote again_-WHAT!-_Blu gave it to Tulio.

Tulio: Yes. He will come at 12 o' clock. By that, you want to see him?

Blu and Jewel nodded for yes. They both were sent to the fake jungle, which place Blu and Jewel.

Blu: I'm excited!

Jewel: Me too! I think he will be handsome than you.

Blu then look at her with an upset face. Then Blu just silence.

Jewel: Relax Blu. I'm just kidding. You're only handsome for me because I love you.

Blu still not give a response.

Jewel: I'm sorry if may hurt you, but I'm just kiddin…..

As she just wanted to finish, Blu pulled her off until they were cuddling and kissing. Then they were broke the kisses as….

Blu: I love you.

Jewel: I love you too.

They were still cuddles; make them warm in this fake jungle. While at outside, someone sitting near the Tulio's aviary. He then was smile as he wanted to talk to Blu and Jewel.

Unknown: **I will continued my plan...Whahahahahahah!**

And as he gonna flying, some blue bird following him...he was Ren Jr.

Ren Jr.: Hmm...he such a weird guy. I gonna investigated it!

As he is want to follow the weird guy, Tulio is coming to see what's happening.

Tulio: Hey! Come on, blue bird….Squawk-ssquawk!

Ren: Whats wrong with him...? I want to know!

Tulio just heard squawking from that macaw as it flying toward to him and land on his shoulder.

Tulio: So… another Blue Macaw…. Interested and it's AWESOME! Woo-hoo!

Tulio was come in the aviary with the macaw.

…to be continued….

**Next Chapter 4 will updating.**


	4. Meeting and Nigel First Targeted!

**Sorry I'm late updating... So all readers, hope you liked it.**

**RIO 2**

Chapter 4: Meeting and Nigel First Targeted!

Blu P.O.V.

_I can wait. I must treat him like a br-bro-broth…._

_Tulio knocked the door and he opened the door meanwhile Jewel was sleep peacefully in my warmth._

No P.O.V.

Tulio: Blu! Blu! Where are you?

Blu squawked while tried to leaves Jewel in comfort. While Blu just stand up, Jewel woke up.

Jewel: Where are you Blu? Blu! Blu!

Blu: Relax I'm here. Don't cry, okay.

Jewel: Okay. But where you want to go?

Blu: I'm just wanted to go to Tulio, he called me.

Jewel: It is 12 now?

Blu: Nope.

Jewel: Then, why Tulio called you?

Blu: I don't know.

So Blu and Jewel flied toward to Tulio. When almost landed in his shoulders, they were spotted some their kind bird in his shoulder.

Blu: Wait, I recognize him!

Jewel: Me too!

Blu and Jewel: REN?

They were shocked.

Ren: How do you know my name? Did I know you?

Jewel: Yes. You are in our nightmare!

Blu: You hated human, but why you can stay on his shoulder?

Blu pointed to Tulio, makes Tulio feel uneasy.

Tulio: Do you recognize him?

Blu and Jewel nodded.

Tulio: So, I will put in with you.

He put Ren on the ground and goes out shut the door. When almost closed the door, Blu just wanted to charges to Ren but Jewel stopped it.

Ren: Relax and calmed down, bro.

Blu: Your plan is to kill all human in this world! You must know, not all human are SAME!

Jewel: Blu. He was right. Calm down. You are just overreacting.

Blu calm down, but still serious about Ren.

Ren: Yeah, I'm hated human. But I do not want to kill them because if I killed them, I just seek of revenge and same like them.

Blu: A-ha. I don't believe you, you know!

Ren: I don't want to argue, okay! Maybe next time we will talk it. By the way, who are you both?

Blu: My name is Blu. This is Jewel.

Ren: Nice to meet you both.

Blu just feel uneasy when saw Ren open some kind of knives. Jewel saw it too, but ignored it.

Jewel: Where are you come from?

Ren: I'm from Japan. Now I'll help you getting out from here.

Ren give them a lot of knives.

Jewel: Ah. What's this?

Ren: It`s called Kunai.

Blu: What you want to do with this?

Ren: Just helped me!

Ren flies toward to the tree that was hiding the escape way to outside.

Blu: Whoa. Whoa. What you want to do?

Blu holds Ren's wing and stops what he want to do.

Ren: Let me GO!

Jewel: Blu. Just let him go.

Blu: WHAT!

Ren: I'm trying to escape.

Jewel: B-but why?

Ren: I want to save both of you.

Ren pointed his wing to Blu and Jewel.

Blu: You must be kidding me.

Ren: Not at all. I'm serious.

Blu and Jewel: Tulio and Linda was a good person and they were helped us.

At the forest…..

Nigel: Ah- my wing completely recovered now… so follow my planned, I need to take my revenge on what happening. I want to give anyone a lesson so the first was…Mauro.

Nigel flies through the forest for looking the brown marmoset. Meanwhile at the Tulio's aviary, Ren and Blu still arguing while Jewel just watching them.

Blu: You want to be kicked, huh!

Ren: HELL YEAH! You will!

Blu and Ren holding the kunai at their wing meanwhile Jewel just watched them, just do not want to get hurt.

Blu: NOW!

Blu and Ren have a hard-fight and Jewel just watching them.

Outside the cage, Tulio and Linda just stood and wait Jose.

Tulio: Where he is?

Linda: It was late now.

They were still waiting….

_Tick….tock….tick….tock_

And then…..

_Knock…knock….knock…._

Ornithologist: Someone wanted to found you, sir.

Tulio: Bring him in if his name is Jose.

Ornithologist: Ok.

After that, Jose and ornithologist came inside with his pet…

Jose: I'm sorry because late.

Tulio: Never mind. Oh, do you bringing Jones?

Jose: Yeah…. I'm brought it.

He put on the cage and opened it. Then he took up his pet and holding him and released him on his shoulder.

Jose: Jones, this is Tulio. This is Linda.

Tulio: Nice to meet you, Jones. Is it okay to put him in our cage?

Jose: Is ok.

Tulio: But he looks like a spirited bird.

Jose: He does because I kept him while he still baby and teach him about the bird life.

Tulio: A-aa-are you….

Jose: …..Jungle explorer and an expert about the bird.

Tulio: Wow.

Jose: I'm always kept searched the _cyanopsiita spiixi _around the world. Japan, Russian, Italy, England and other else….

Tulio: Just straight to the point, Jose.

Jose: Err… well, this country that I'm travelled because there were the smugglers bring it to costumer.

Tulio: Huh?

Jose: Well… you can keep this.

Tulio: Thanks.

Jose: Make sure he's alright.

Linda: Ok.

Jose: Goodbye, Jones. I'm happy when we travel around the world just looking your species.

Jones squawked to his owner for not let him go after all the experience that they are doing.

Jose: Bye, Jones. Take care of him.

While at the jungle….

Nigel: Hmmm. Where are the brown marmosets?

When Nigel just said that, he saw a brown marmoset, just doing a monkey business. He's flying down toward to Mauro and stopped it.

Nigel: Ha-ha. Ha-ha. I found you!

Mauro: YOU!

Mauro just want to run away from him but failed. Nigel dragged him up to the sky like he did before this (just checked out Rio the movie-funky monkey). After he dragged Mauro, he released him and flies down back make a charged to hit Mauro.

Mauro: Why me?

Nigel: Because of you, my feathers gone. Because of you, I had lost the exotic bird and because of you, I'm FAILED!

After Nigel finish talking, Nigel flies up and hit Mauro hardly and make it Mauro rolled far away. Nigel then smiled evilly after finished his first job.

Nigel: One down and five to go. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha.

Then Nigel flies and gone nowhere, looking another targeted birds.

Tulio's aviary….

Tulio: Jones, are you ready to get new friend?

Jones: Squawk! (I'm ready!)

Then Tulio put him in the cage where he put Ren, Blu and Jewel.

Meanwhile inside the cage, Ren and Blu still fighting while Jewel watching them...

Ren: I wanna punched you!

Blu: Let me do first. Now ready for my FIST!

Ren evaded his attacked.

Ren: Ha-ha. Ha-ha. You can't touch me.

Blu: But what this?

Ren: Huh?

Ren saw Blu holding Ren's wing with his talons.

Ren: What! Let me go!

Blu: Too LATE!

Then them were hears someone open the door. And they were see some bird was going inside the cage. With Blu and Ren are still in fighting scene, the bird was just walking to them.

Blu: Who are you?

Ren: Yeah. Who are you to interrupt this fight?

Jones: My name is Jones. I like you called me John, Okay?

Blu: Oh. By the way my name is Blu.

Blu try to make a handshake with his talon but interrupted by Ren.

Ren: Tsk. Do not tried to be a nice bird.

Blu: S-Shut up you Bastard!

Ren: What! You called me a BASTARD! HELL YA!

They started fighting each other again. This time it's become harder. They want to claw, charge, fist, kick and drag each other. Jones tried to stop them from fighting.

Jones: Both of you…. STOP!

Ren and Blu stopped fighting and looked to Jones. While Jewel just staring at them stop staring and start staring to Jones.

Jones: S-Stop staring at me!

Jewel: Wow, like I thought.

Ren: Humph. You're crappy.

Blu: Not me.

Ren: Yeah you are.

Blu: Nah-ah. Not me.

Jones: Tsk. Stop it! It's done.

Blu and Ren looked at each other and then they looked contrary to. Jones stern with a thousand of anger, make a burned around him. This scene makes Blu and Ren gulped.

Jones: I'M SERIOUS!

Blu and Ren: Fine.

Blu: We'll not fight, argue and other else. You're happy now?

Jones: That what I'm thought to.

They're now talking to each other briskly until the night had fall.

While at the jungle…

At the Mauro's hideout, Mauro's subordinate was waiting their boss for a meeting with them. They looked to each other, hoping an answer.

Suddenly, Mauro was dragging into the hideout. They were shocked when looked their boss in half death.

Subordinator 1: Uu-uu Aa-aa. (It's Boss!)

Subordinator 2: Uu-uu Aa-aa. (Let's take him.)

They were taking Mauro to the restroom.

Mauro: Thank you.

Subordinator 3: Uu-uu Aa-aa? (What happen?)

Mauro: Nigel is back!

All of them were shocked meanwhile some of them were lost consciousness.

Meanwhile Nigel was hunting another target, someone was followed him. Nigel then knew there was someone followed him.

Nigel: Who's there?

Unknown: It's me.

Nigel: Who are you?

Unknown: My name is…..Ren.

_To be continues….._

**Okay, chapter 4...done**

**ongoing to chapter 5...see ya!**


	5. Nigel VS Ren and Ren want an ally!

**Okay, Chapter 5...done! This is my last chapter for this year and for this part 1/8 so all of my viewer and reveiwer just wait after my PMR(that on 27 October). SEE YA!**

**RIO 2**

Chapter 5: Nigel VS Ren and Ren want an ally!

Nigel: So you're the _Cyanopsiita Spixii too_, eh?

Ren: So you're the ugly cockatoo that want to smuggle the birds, right?

Nigel: Humph. Very well, pretty bird. Kyahahahhahahahhahahah!

Ren: What you think that you will help your owner to smuggled?

Nigel: That was so true…. In fact, you're the best bait that I ever had.

Ren: What do you mean by that?

Nigel: One of your species almost killed me with the airplane turbine.

Ren: So, why are you waiting for…Do you want to release your anger to me….humph, let me think….NEVER!

Nigel and Ren bashing to each other, lest they soared back. Nigel tried to get up after crashing onto a tree meanwhile Ren rectify itself after bashing Nigel.

Ren: Nice try but you're still too weak to fight with me!

Nigel: Are you insults me? If you do, you'll regret that!

Ren: Try to beat me if you can; fightless bird! (With a sarcastic tone)

Nigel: Hell Yeah! It's useless, you son of the devil!

Ren suddenly standing in front of Nigel, while forming a black flame at the tips of its wing. Nigel was shocked as no one can do that because it's a myth. When the black flames almost complete to be a black fireball, Nigel wants to surrender.

Nigel: Okay, okay. You win! Just stop it!

Ren: I see that point, you're scared! But remembered, if you gonna help the smugglers again, I'll burn you and make you become ashes! Understand?

Nigel: Yes. I'm understood.

Ren: Good, birdie!

After that word, Ren eyes burn while his body change the colour into black, make he's a shadow master. He's then completely gone nowhere.

Nigel: He was stupid, to think that I gonna stop this job! Humph!

Nigel flies to nowhere and gone, looking his next targeted. Meanwhile at Blu, Jewel, Ren, Jones (John)…..

While they're talking, someone was knocked the door, it was Tulio holds a plate that contains a lot of fruit.

Tulio: Four of you, wanna some mangoes?

Ren, Jewel, Blu and Jones (John) looked at each other and then they're nodded.

Tulio: Here you then.

Tulio gave them four mangoes. After that he leaves them, to give another bird too. Jewel, Blu, Jones and Ren were ate mangoes happily.

Meanwhile, Nigel was searching his next targeted. He was in anger mood after loses to unknown bird.

Nigel: If it that bird was a loser, I'll claw his EYES!

Nigel shouted loudly with his wing holds his head, make a birds in the forest looked at him.

Nigel: Humph. Don't you all looks at me or I'll claw your eyes TOO!

Then, they were stopped looking and make their usual routines.

Nigel: Where are toucan guys, huh?

Nigel saw Nico and Pedro just flying looking their friends.

Nico: Yo, where are the _loves hawk_ and _hot wings_?

Pedro: I don't Nico. After the jump I'm never saw them.

Nigel: _This is the nice target, kyahahahhahah!_

Nigel flies to Nico and Pedro, making them crashed to the tree.

(Now this time I liked to set it into normal back)

"Aw, what was that?" Pedro asked. "Aw. My back hurts!" Nico groan. "Aw, it's that hurt?" Nigel asked with sarcastically. "You were alive?" Nico yelled at Nigel. "Oh-uh. RUN!" Pedro yelled loudly. "Not this time!" Nigel grabbed their legs and fly in the sky.

(Ok. That's it; I only make this one paragraph. So the next is in dialogues mood)

Nico: Let me go!

Pedro: Yeah. Me too!

Nigel: Not yet.

Nigel flies high make them fell down in fear.

Nico: Please, let us go!

Nigel: Not until my revenge completely success.

Nico: But, this is too EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!

Nigel: Yeah. That's what I want!

Pedro: What you want?

Nigel: I want all of you-DIED! Muahahhahahhaahahha!

Pedro and Nico just shocked and tried to escape from Nigel's talon. While their just tried, Nico saw something dashing forward to Nigel.

And suddenly….

The thing was rammed Nigel, make it soared away and release Nico and Pedro's leg.

Nico and Pedro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nico: We gonna DIED!

Pedro: I don't wanna die; I'm still wants to do something!

Nico: What is it?

Pedro: I want drink some beverages.

Nico: You know what?

Pedro: What?

Nico: This is not time to drink!

Pedro: Oh. Can we continue our shriek?

Nico: Of course.

Pedro: Okay. 1…2...3…scream loudly!

Nico and Pedro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

After the bird finished Nigel, he was flying down to Nico and Pedro to help them.

Unknown: Always make a dramatic scene. Both of you just….Fly! (Make a sarcastic tone and command tone)

Nico: Oh yeah. I forgot that I can fly!

Pedro: Me too!

Nico and Pedro were flying onto the skies. While the bird flying gliding down through the forest and landed at Christ Redeemer State's hand.

Pedro and Nico then landed too at Christ Redeemer State's hand.

Pedro: Thanks for saving us.

Nico: Yeah. Thank you for saving us. What your name?

Unknown: My name is George.

Pedro: Nice name.

George: Thanks. Oh….Huh…..Can I ask you?

Pedro: Sure, what is it?

George: Did you find some weirded guy?

Nico: Like what?

George: Uh…He's kind a bird that hated people, humph…. What else? Ahah… He has a power of shadow and he was a steel fighter.

Pedro: Steel fighter? What do you mean?

George: He was a good fighting in battlefield. Why you asking me?

Pedro: No…no. I just asking.

Nico: Humph. I don't think I've seen him yet.

George: Oh…Okay, never mind. But if you see him, tell me.

Nico and Pedro: OKAY!

George: See Ya!

And George flies away, and whoosh… he's gone.

Meanwhile at Nigel, Nigel was almost waked up from unconsciousness…

Nigel: Oh. Not cool man, not cool!

And then Nigel slapped himself as he said make sounded like Blu. And flew away after go defeated again.

Meanwhile Mauro was read the information that regain from his spy. Suddenly the room were turn to dark, evilly place. Then the black, shadowy figure had shown himself in front of Mauro's eye.

Mauro: Ahhhh! A ghost!

Ren: **Relax, Monkey. I'm Not Gonna Be Here to Slaughted You!**

Mauro: Th-then…..W-wh-what?

Ren: **You're Gonna Helped Me.**

With his evil voice, its make Mauro scared to him. So, Mauro cannot run from him so he spoke.

Mauro: Wh-what i-if I-I-I-I d-do-don't?

Ren: **Then You'll Gotta Regret What Have You Said!**

Mauro: Okay, okay. What you want me to do?

Ren: **I Want You to Find…..An Ally!**

To be continued…..

**Ok, that's it to my review especially blu100-jewel100 and ricardo the black hawk, just wait till my next chapter updated...**


End file.
